


Next to your heartbeat where I should be

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluuuffff, Getting Back Together, Matt Murdock is such a sweetheart, Park Cuddles, Unplanned Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen go on an unplanned date at a park nearby after meeting with a client.Obviously, there will be cuddling ❤️
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Next to your heartbeat where I should be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/gifts).



> For the amazing [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison) who sent me the prompt(s):
> 
> _"I'd love some park bench or picnic blanket cuddling! :D_
> 
> _Also, since learning about[this](https://lily-ellison.tumblr.com/post/184157993481/karen-wears-the-same-necklace-all-the-time-i), I've been craving a fic where Matt touches Karen's necklace while they're cuddling, mentions that she wears it a lot, and then they talk about it..."_
> 
> True story: I didn't realize these were actually two prompts until the fic was already finished, lol. So here you are, 2 in 1. 🙃 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, dear ❤️

"Well, that went great," Karen told Matt excitedly after their new client was at a far enough distance. 

Mr. Phillips had just signed a representation agreement on a case that they were almost certain would be a win, and the profits would allow them to finally move to an actual, decent office. 

In the last few months, the press had gone wild about the two lawyers and the reporter who had managed to finally put Wilson Fisk back in jail using state law. All the propaganda had for sure made a lot of Fisk's allies angry, however, it had also gained them many new clients, both broke and wealthy, who had openly expressed their disappointment in the justice system and only trusted _them_ to deal with their legal matters. 

"Yeah, I'm very hopeful about this one."

She glanced at him and smiled. Seeing him slowly recover from all the trauma he had gone through and working so hard to get his life back, day and night, made her heart whole. 

Although she hadn't been successful, she had been trying to get used to the idea of them being too disastrous to be together, and maybe, she kept telling herself, maybe it was best to stay friends and move on, because she didn't want to ruin this relationship they had developed. 

"Let's go, then," she said, grabbing her purse and putting her light jacket back on. 

Matt followed her on the way out of the restaurant, realizing in that moment that they were too close to Karen's place, so his plan of sharing a cab would probably not work. 

"Hey, uh, we're not too far from your apartment building. I could walk you home if you'd like." 

"Right. Sure, why not?" 

"Okay," he answered with a smile. The same smile that made it so difficult to stop her from loving him a little more each morning. 

They walked in silence. Suddenly all the topics were unimportant, and they were both scared to even mention the one thing they both wished to talk about. 

To Matt, she was a pleasure to be around. The scent emanating from her neck combined with her perfume was directly brought to him by the breeze current hitting his face. Her loose hair bouncing on her shoulders, the edge of her skirt falling on her legs, the sound of her heels on the pavement. And her voice… It had effects on him that he could not control. 

Even Foggy had noticed. He was the one who suggested bringing Karen to this meeting in first place. 

_"You're much nicer when Karen’s by your side. You both should meet this client. I'll take care of the paperwork."_

He felt better with her indeed. No matter how hurt or tired he was from the night before, when she arrived in the office every morning, with coffee for three in her hands, his day automatically got better. 

Second block and her sweet smell collided with another one that was spicy and quite familiar. 

Curry. 

The Indian restaurant they had been to together long ago had almost slipped his mind and he unwittingly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, confusing Karen. 

"What is it?" she asked, worried. 

_Should I ask her? What if she doesn't want to go back there? Would it be inappropriate?_

"No, sorry, nothing's wrong, it's just…" 

She noticed his face turned red and then looked ahead, understanding his reaction and getting a little nervous herself upon recognizing this block and remembering that night. 

"Would you like to grab a bite? You must be starving too." 

Yes, she always made things easier. Of course he was hungry and of course he wanted to have dinner with her, he was just too afraid to ask her. 

"Are you sure?" again with the hesitations, she was right there and he was still looking for ways to escape his feelings. 

"Of course. Let's hurry. This breeze is ruining my hair," she teased. 

He felt her hand clutch his elbow and he laughed quietly at her comment. 

_"... ruining my hair"_

As if that was even possible. 

When they stepped inside the Indian place, where she hadn't been to ever since the night Matt told her his secret a thousand years ago, everything looked the same. The lights were as colorful and bright and the whole place felt magical. There was, however, a small inconvenience. It was crowded. Not that it bothered her, but it could definitely be an issue for him. After such a hard week she doubted this would be part of his definition of a relaxing evening. 

"Oh my God…" 

"What is it?" 

"Isn't it too noisy for you in here?" 

He smiled at her concern, but calmed her down immediately. 

"No, it's alright. You already brought me here, I'm not walking out that door without having some of that curry." 

"You know, actually, we could order take out. There's a very quiet spot at a park nearby I usually go to, we could eat it there. What do you think?" 

"That's a great idea. Sure, I'm in."

They ordered their dinner and Karen led the way to the park. The only bench in that area was occupied by a couple so they decided to sit on the grass by a tree, right in front of the river. 

"As much as I like the lights, this view is so much better. I wish you could see it," she told him, the deja vu striking her immediately, but Matt seemed to be focused on something else. 

"Almonds. So this is the reason why you always smell like almonds after lunch, Ms. Page."

Karen looked around and smiled. The place was surrounded by almond trees. It was a beautiful thing to watch during spring, that's the reason why she used to go there every now and then before getting to the office. It hadn't occurred to her that the fruit smell would stick on her clothes for Matt to perceive. 

"Alright, you caught me, Murdock. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Well, I didn't want to be intrusive. Besides, I actually enjoy it. It smells great on you," he admitted while shyly lowering his head. 

"Thank you." 

Karen's heart skipped a beat and she felt the heat rushing through her cheeks. She pretended to casually go back to the food which would get cold if they didn't start eating it, but it was useless, she could no longer focus. 

"What else can you…?" she began to ask. She had been holding that question in her mind ever since she learned about his abilities. 

And Matt was afraid of that question, but he knew she'd ask at some point. _Everything_ was the answer to it. He could sense everything in her and it was intoxicating in the best way. 

"You wanna know what I can sense in you." 

She already knew, what she truly wanted was to hear it from him. She wanted him to talk to her. 

"If it's not too much to ask," she said softly. 

He leaned into her and lowered his voice. The couple on the bench were busy with each other, but he still didn't want to risk anyone hearing him. It was the perfect excuse to be closer to her too. 

"Well, I noticed that you've been using a new shampoo since last month and that you wash your hair three times a week. You add powder cinnamon to your hot cocoa, a little bit only, but the taste stays on your lips for the whole morning. Your voice… it sounds different when it's just you and me at the office, it sounds… better… And I'm always looking forward to hearing your heartbeat from across the corner when you're about to arrive, my own heart accelerates when you finally step in and greet us."

It was a stroke of luck that they were sitting and their backs were resting against a tree, because Karen did not feel like her bones would be strong enough to sustain her body. 

"You do know what to say sometimes, don't you?" she joked, but he continued his description. 

He extended the back of his hand toward her collarbone, softly rubbing her skin with his and letting the tips of his fingers play with her necklace. The gap between them was now closed completely. 

"And then there's this delicate piece of jewelry around your neck that you've worn every single day since I've known you. It bounces up and down on your chest and I love the sound but I've always wondered what is so special about it that you never take it off." 

Karen held his hand, which was still playing with the metal over her skin, and her eyes watered at the memory of her mother, yet she felt happy because, in a weird way, she had _her_ and Matt in her mind and heart at the same time. 

"It was a gift… from my mom. She gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, a few months before she passed away," she said with a broken voice. 

"Karen, I'm so sorry…" 

But she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, and in return he wiped her tears with his thumbs. 

"It's alright, really. Keep going…" she prompted him.

Matt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and decided he didn't want to become a memory for Karen. He wanted to be in her present and in her future and more than anything he wanted to make her happy. 

"There's just one thing I'm not able to perceive from you." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Honey, for that I'm gonna have to kiss you." 

He cupped her face and in no time his lips were brushing hers, her mouth receiving him with thirst. She felt better than he could remember, his tongue could taste her at last while his lungs inhaled her breath. God, he missed her, he missed this. Her hands were doing wonders on his scalp and it was her tongue now sliding inside him, her teeth deliciously biting his lips as his arms held her, so tightly that she felt like he'd never let her go. 

They pulled away slowly and gasping for air, smiling and attached to each other. 

"That was…" she whispered. Her breathing still irregular. 

"I love you, Karen. All I know is that I love you and I want to share my life with you, if you just allow me to start over." 

Karen was speechless, for a moment she wasn't sure whether this was a dream or reality. She hugged him one more time and kissed his ear. 

"I love you too." 

Matt smiled brightly, her words had made all of his worries disappear. She loved him too, and that was all that mattered. 

"Is that a yes then?" he asked her with a much happier tone. 

"Yes," she answered right away, smiling and kissing his lips again. 

"Okay, so remind me, what was the real reason why we came here?" he asked playfully while leaning back on the tree and wrapping her waist with his right arm. 

"Oh that would be dinner." 

"Right, dinner. Well, that's not so appealing now that I can…" 

And he started placing soft kisses on her neck, making her laugh and let go of the plates she had grabbed to start eating. 

Matt's kisses were, by far, more appealing to her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lovely song [_"Photograph"_](https://youtu.be/nSDgHBxUbVQ), by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> _Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_   
>  _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_   
>  _Keep it deep within your soul_
> 
> _And if you hurt me_   
>  _That's okay, baby, only words bleed_   
>  _Inside these pages you just hold me_   
>  _And I won't ever let you go_
> 
> _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_   
>  _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_   
>  _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_   
>  _"Wait for me to come home"_
> 
> P. S. Headcanon: The rain kiss took place on Sixth Street and no one will convince me otherwise. I have this song to prove it. 
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for reading!!!!


End file.
